Free! Eternal LoveShots
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: Its LOVE SHOT about you and your Eternal Lover swimmer boy I'm not sure yet if I can do requests, but if you have, leave them at the comment box I will try my best and write them up- [Swimboys x Reader]
1. intro and Warnings

**Its LOVE SHOT about you and your Eternal Lover swimmer boy~****  
><strong>**about how you met and how your love story with him started and stuffs like that.****  
><strong>**it resembles my _KnB LoveShots_**

**I'm not sure yet if I can do requests, but if you have, leave them at the comment box I will try my best and write them up- (if I can make them NOT ooc much)**

**[Swim boys x Reader]**

First off, **Yamazaki Sousuke.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, this LOVESHOT (not one shot-probably 2 or 3 chapters) **_happened to me like 10 years ago or something more than that...and I just realize..Well, how about we turn this scenario as a loveshot huh? let's give it a shot!_

And so, Yamazaki Sousuke's chapter started.

I'm accepting request-**BUT I **don't promise that it will be fulfilled. You know, I'm not entirely good with FREE! Characters and its kinda hard to get them in character. But if you have request, feel free to leave them at the comment box.

I am always online; You can reach me through my twitter too: ** keireenism**

**ALWAYS online**, unless I'm not home. but 95% of my time I'm online. And well..tumblring. All infos are posted on my profile. You guys can reach me anytime.

**WARNING(s):**

**1. Grammar Corrections** - Yea, just so you know, I'm not really double checking my stories, _I only WRITE FREE~_ I only check it once...and only for spelling errors...and sometimes, I don't even see them. I type on my crappy tablet, send it on my email and copy and paste in on the story page. Sorry.

I welcome corrections too. Don't worry.

**2. LEMON and SMUT **or whatever sexy stuffs will be added when I'm in the mood-or probably when I'm in good condition- my brain in good condition (which is never)

Either way, watch out. But don't worry, a warning will be added at the title.

**3. CURSING and FUCKS AND FUCKING HELLY WORDS****- **Yes. ALWAYS. it's always in each and every story that i am writing. I'm just a bad girl like that- and I apologize in advance.

**4. OOC **Can't be helped. I apologize in advance

more warnings will be added later on...if i get the chance to remember them again.

ENJOY~


	2. Sousuke - Of Childhood and Memories (1)

It was summer of your fifth grade when your best friend decided to take swimming lessons in a nearby pool. Since you were always together with him, you and your other best friend decided to come too and enjoy the summer pool.

While your male best friend, Chiaki is having lessons, you and your female best friend are enjoying free time to play and such. It was always like that, while your mom will be at the pool side or in a nearby bench to just watch and let you kids enjoy.

But one morning, you saw your mom talking to some random mom who has a baby on her arms, they were laughing and such. That time you decided to go to her.

"Oh, is that your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes." You stood behind your mom and smiled at her a little. "She's in fifth grade. She's with her friends. You know kids. They just don't want to go alone in pools and such." Your mother chuckled.

"I know that, my son and his friend always swim in a pool near our place." The woman said chuckling with your mother. "We're not from Iwatobi. We're just here today for vacation at my sister's place. My son is over there." The woman pointed at the black haired kid who is talking to your male best friend.

"So what grade are you in?" he asked him.

"I'm in third grade, after summer I'll be fourth!" Chiaki answered.

"So, are you a beginner?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm just learning to swim! I'm with my friends." Chiaki supplied. "Over there, the girl who is swimming great is my friend Miyaka, the one standing there with the Mom near the bleacher is (name)." He pointed.

"Ah~ Sou-chan!" the woman called her son who turned to our direction. "Come here." She called, and the kid walked to your direction and he glanced at your before he walked to his mother's.

"What is it?" he asked and he glowered at you, but you ignored it.

"This is my son." The woman turned to the boy, "Greet (last name)-san and her daughter, (name)."

"How do you do, (last name)-san." He nodded

"What a nice kid, are you a swimmer?" your mother asked.

"Yes."

You just stared at the boy with teal eyes and gave him a smile before you started walking back to the pool and meet your friends.

"Hey, there's a new kid over there. I heard he's good in swimming." You said to Chiaki.

"Oh! I met him earlier! His name is Sou-chan!" Chiaki said. "He's good in swimming."

"He's cute!" your other friend Miyaka chirped, floating behind Chiaki.

You glanced at the young boy before turning to Miyaka.

"Yeah." You agreed smiling before surprising them when you jumped.

"GAH!" the screamed and chuckled afterwards.

Since that day, you and your friends became close to him. Well, he and Chiaki became close buds. He was talking about the friend back in his place. Who are a great swimming and it was his rival. Sometimes he talks to you and instructing you how to swim-well not really swim he wants you to learn how to dive underwater—but you just can't.

"I don't really need to learn how to dive underwater," you said to him after failing the nth time. "As long as I know how to float and swim to survive that's fine." You commented, "look at Miyaka!" you pointed at your best friend who is good at everything, "She's good at it- god its really tiring." You panted, and the kid just laughed at you.

"You lazy bum." He commented slapping your back.

"Ow! HEY! Come back here!" you tried to hit him back but he swam away and you started chasing him and he just laughed at you.

"Come and get me (name)-chan!" He called.

"Hey, you two!" You heard Miyaka called from the pool side, she was holding ice-pops. "Have some ice-pop (name), Sou-chan, Chiaki!" and then the four of you sat down at the pool side having the ice-pop.

"What grade are you, Sou-chan?" Miyaka asked.

"I'll be in grade seven this coming spring." He said, How about you guys?" he asked.

"I'm in third grade, but next term I'll be fourth." Chiaki reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. You told me that already the first time we started talking, how about you (name)?"

"Me?" You tilted your head sideways, thinking. "I'll be in sixth grade next term. You're older than us. Woa… I wonder what it's like to be in Junior High." You commented silently.

"I'll be turning fifth next term!" Miyaka inserted, and she continued asking question at the new boy.

One weekend when you and your friends are hanging out at Miyaka's friend without the new boy, Miyaka suddenly told you that she likes Sou-chan.

"Ehh!? Sou-chan?"

"Yes. She's so cool and he's cute too. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know." You commented looking at Chiaki who was looking at you.

"But we're too young for that.' Chiaki commented.

"I don't know. All I know is that I like him so much."

"Why don't you just tell him?" you suggested.

"Good Idea! I'll tell him next time we meet him."

The next day came and what Miyaka told you really disturbed you. You were starting to harbor feelings towards the boy too…but you really don't pay attention to that…now that your friend told you her feeling, that is when you realize your own as well.

You frowned.

Miyaka is your friend.

"Mom! Listen! Miyaka likes Sou-chan!" you told your mom the next day.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm just telling you so that you know it too." You said before you walked to your room and picked your swimming bag.

"You should help me talk to Sou-chan today, (name)." Miyaka told you.

"Hm? Me?" you looked away. "But that's too much work."

"But he usually talks to you."

"Eh?" you frowned. "Fine." Your frown deepened and the two of you emerged out of the changing room and found Chiaki and Sou-chan swimming.

"Yo! (Name)-chan! Miyaka-chan!" Sou-chan greeted.

"Hi." Miyaka responded and jumped at the pool, you followed her example, but she started swimming to the other side, leaving you on your own. You looked at your mom and you found her talking to Sou-chan's mom again.

You sighed.

"You look troubled." A voice asked, you look to your side only to find Sou-chan standing next to you.

"Nothing really." You answered, "Now where's Miyaka?" you asked him.

"Oh, I saw her practicing her stroke over there at the other side."

"Oh. I shall go and talk to her first." You said smiling at sou-chan, before leaving him on his own.

But then when you got there Miyaka wasn't there anymore.

"Eh? She was just here just now…" you commented.

"She's over there already, because you're very slow." You heard Sou-chan's voice behind you.

"Why are you following me?" You asked him.

"Well…because you're on your own, I remember that you don't know how to swim." He answered.

"oh." You frowned.

"Let's play tag." He said.

"Here in the pool?"

"Yea." He said, "Come, let's go tell the others." He said taking your hands and he led you back to the other side of the pool.

You felt guilty when he held your hand.

'_But Miyaka likes him.' _

"Hey are you okay?"

"Mm." You were panting after swimming after your friend when Sou-chan tagged you. He loves tagging you-swimming after you. "Just tired, We should rest." You suggested.

"Yeah." He agreed and followed you. "(name)-chan wait."

He called.

"Hm?"

"We're going back home this coming weekend." He said.

"Eh?"

"Yeah… so I just want to tell you…that…" He trailed.

"That Next Monday will be my last day here." He said.

"Oh." You frowned. "You're coming back again next year right?"

"Yeah. Next year." He said.

"That's great." You smiled at him and he suddenly look away.

"Um , listen…" he suddenly grabbed you hands under water. "You know, I like you."

Your face turned red and you just stared at him in surprise.

"I just want to let you know."

"Miyaka likes you." You answered.

"But you're the one I like." He pressed, a little irritated at your answer but his face was turning red as well.

You didn't answer him. You just let him pulled you back to the pool side and helped you up where your mother was waiting for you with a towel.

It was Saturday the next day which means no swimming and no Sou-chan. You felt guilty while playing with Miyaka that day so you ended up going home early.

"Mom, Miyaka likes Sou-chan!" you called to your mom who was at the kitchen.

"You're back early."

"Mm." You nodded, "Mom, Miyaka likes Sou-chan."

"And?" she asked.

"Miyaka likes Sou-chan." You repeated.

"And Sou-chan likes you. Not Miyaka-chan." She stated, your face turned red and you looked away.

"I have to do something, I'll be back later." You said avoiding your mother's statement. She just hit it straight to the kokoro.

The next Monday you and your friends were swimming like the normal days. And Sou-chan approached you.

"I'm leaving later." He said.

"Yeah. You said so last week." You smiled sadly at him.

"I want to see you again next year." Sou-chan said to you.

"Mm. I'll see you again next year." You quietly murmured.

"Hey! Sou-chan!" Chiaki called after the two of you. "Do not forget us okay? Come back next year!" He said and Sou-chan smiled at him.

"Of course, I'll see you guys again next year." Chiaki and Miyaka tackled him down the pool; you just watched them from the corner and smiled sadly.

With that the day ended and you feel sad because Sou-chan is leaving and it will never be the same again, that every weekday swimming time you and your friends are having.

The next year came and though you weren't talking about him during the whole year, you were still expecting him t come back like he promised you.

"Do you think Sou-chan will come again this year?" Chiaki asked.

"Who knows?" you.

"Do you think Sou-chan will come again this year?" Chiaki asked.

"Who knows…" you answered. That year will also be your last year in Iwatobi; your family will be going back to your mother's hometown which will be just a 30 minute travel from Tokyo by train. It will be hard for you to come back to Iwatobi since its hours away but still accessible if you really want to.

The first day of summer ended and there was no Sou-chan or even a sign of his relatives around.

"Probably they're spending summer somewhere else." You said to Chiaki, he was excited to show Sou-chan his strokes and techniques, he also learned how to swim butterfly like Sou-chan's.

Weeks passed and Sou-chan didn't really show up, and so you ended up leaving him as part of your childhood memory. And just enjoyed your time there in Iwatobi.

Years passed and you are now studying in a University in Tokyo, there you met an old senpai. Tachibana Makoto who is a close friend to your childhood friends.

"Konbanwa, senpai." You greeted Makoto on our way to your apartment; Makoto's own was just across yours.

"Konbanwa, (name)-chan." He smiled; he was carrying a lot of grocery bags. "Did you just finish your class?" He asked worried, "it's already late."

"I had to stay back to finish some paper works, and the books cannot be taken out of the campus. So, I drafted my paper at the library, I forgot the time." You chuckled.

"I see, Ah, did you have dinner already?" he asked, "Haru and the rest of the gang is coming over today. Have dinner with us."

"No- no. But thank you, Makoto-senpai. Maybe next time." You gave him a smile.

"Aw, but Nagisa is coming over and he really wants to see you too…I mentioned to him that you're just living across my place."

"Eh? You told Nagisa-kun? How long has it been? Like decades already?" you chuckled.

"Yeah, almost a decade now. You really should meet him too."

Makoto was the one who was pushing you too meet your childhood friends back at Iwatobi—so you managed to meet Chiaki and Miyaka once again back before because Makoto-senpai said so.

And now…Makoto's asking you to meet Nagisa too?

'_Makoto-senpai is really a pusher, huh?' _you frowned and then you smiled at Makoto.

"Ok, Makoto-senpai. I'll drop by later." You said to him.

"That's great." He smiled at you happily and he opened his apartment door where Haruka was waiting for him.

"Ah, Haru!" Makoto greeted. "Sorry, I was talking to (name)-chan. She's coming over later." You heard Makoto said to Haru.

"Really?" Haru said, "That's good Nagisa will be happy." Haru said watching your back as you open the door of your apartment.

"Oh yea, Yamazaki's already here with Rin."

"Ah! Is that so?" Makoto smiled apologetically at Haru who had to deal with Sousuke on his own and Rin won't even make the situation easier for him.

"Oi Nanase!" Yamazaki called, "We're not done yet with this game!" Yamazaki called from inside Makoto's apartment.

You looked over your shoulder as Makoto closed the door behind him.

You wondered if you'll go over there later or just pretend that you fell asleep and forgot about his invitation…

**TBC**

**A/n:**

**Yo~ this is my first free! Fan fiction. Actually what happened here was…well…it all happened.**

**I hope you like it. I will post chapter 2 laters~**


	3. Sousuke - Of Childhood and Memories (2)

**Of Childhood and Memories (2)**

_I'm hoping that this will be the last one—or probably not…let's see where my typing and imagination will take me okay?_

It was an hour later when you heard a knock on your door.

"(name)-chan!" Yes, it was none other than Makoto-_senpai_. If he isn't just a senpai and a good friend to you - you would've given him a very cold glare. But instead, you gave him a small smile when you opened the door.

"Makoto-senpai." You greeted.

"I thought you fell asleep already." He smiled and took your hand. "Come let's have dinner with the rest. Nagisa and Rei will be late. So we'll eat first."

Before you could answer, Makoto pulled you back to his place already, making you stumble on your way inside.

"Se-senpai!" you protested, "Please-"

"Faster (name)-chan, while the Curry is still hot. Haru cooked."

"O-okay."

When Makoto stopped, you bumped onto his back and peeked at the side to see what was standing in front of him.

There in the small living room, was a small rectangular table and there was Haru at the side with a certain red-haired person and a black haired one sitting across them.

"I got (Name)-chan." Makoto informed them.

"Good, let's eat." Haru said as he motioned for you and Makoto to seat down. "Nagisa and Rei will be coming a little later. Sit down (name)." Haru ordered.

"T-thank you for having me here." You murmured as you took the empty spot next to Makoto.

"Ah! Before we start, Rin, Yamazaki" Makoto injected, "This is (name)-chan." Makoto gestured to you, and pulled you to his side for Rin and Sousuke to see you clearly than hiding behind him. "She's our kouhai back at Iwatobi, She's classmates with Nagisa. She moved places when she started Junior High."

"Yoroshiku." You murmured with a small bow at the two males sitting with Haru.

"Yoroshiku." The two boys said after you.

"Great, now that the introduction is done - let's eat." Makoto stated.

"_Itadekimasu."_ You all said in unison and you quietly eat together with them.

Little did you know that there is a pair of eyes watching your every move.

"But (Name)-chan! I missed you!" it was past 9pm already, but you were still with the boys. It was Nagisa who is pleading for you not to go.

"Yes, Nagisa-kun." You murmured sleepily, "But I have afternoon class tomorrow- and I can't just skip it when I oversleep because of staying up late." You reasoned.

"But (name)-chan!" Nagisa continued pleading for you not to go.

"Fine!" You snapped, and sat down on the floor next to the quiet guy whom you remembered they call Yamazaki.

"Yay!" Nagisa cheered and tackled you down making your back collide with Sousuke's side—but you didn't get the chance to apologize because it was Nagisa's fault.

"Ah, Nagisa really missed you." Makoto commented apologetically giving you a small smile.

"It's because she didn't come back to visit! AH! I remembered something!" Nagisa suddenly chirped, "I remember (name)-chan sucking on swimming when we were in grade school!" you frowned at the memory.

"Hey! I passed that subject!" you protested, turning red.

"Really?" Makoto was surprised, "I remember you and your friends used to swim during summer at the open pool near Iwatobi Sports center before right?"

"Yes! We were swimming every summer since 5th grade." You nodded. "Chiaki's instructor was only available in the morning that's when he's at the open pool." You told Makoto.

"Now that you mentioned it, Chiaki stopped swimming on his 8th grade." Makoto remembered.

"Well, His hobby changes every time." You sighed.

"How about you (name)-chan?" Nagisa asked, "Are you still swimming?"

"No- I don't have time for sports you know I don't have any athletic bone in me since 4th grade." You said.

"But you did swim with Chiaki-kun before right?" Nagisa asked.

"Well…yea."

"So did you learn something from swimming that time?" Nagisa teased.

"Yes! I learned how to float!" you looked away.

"Duh! That's a basic." Nagisa teased you while Makoto watched and smile at the two of you and smiling at Sousuke who was quietly (and not protesting to you) letting you lean on him as you move away from Nagisa who has his arms wrapped around your legs.

"Come on (name)-chan!" I'll teach you how to swim!" Nagisa offered trying to make you agree to let him teach you.

"I told you, I don't need to learn- coz I already know how!" you protested.

"EH? Floating isn't just everything you know! I can teach you breast stroke! And Mako-chan will teach you back stroke and Sou-chan will teach you Butterfly…" he paused looking at Sousuke who sighed, and turned to Makoto who gave him an apologetic look.

"Just let them, it's been a long time since they last seen each other." Makoto quietly said to Sousuke.

"…and Haru-chan with free style!" Nagisa finished.

"No. I can manage, and besides…_as long as I know how to float and swim to survive that's enough._" You told Nagisa.

Hearing your statement, Sousuke suddenly looked over to your direction, his eyes wide and his expression was filled with surprise and…what's that look…

'_I don't really need to learn how to dive underwater,' the (h/c) haired girl said to him, "As long as I know how to float and swim to survive that's fine.' Sousuke laughed at the young girl as she pouted and point at her best friend who is good in swimming behind him._

'_You lazy bum!' He said slapping jokingly the back of the younger girl before swimming away from him—making her chase him to the deeper part of the pool._

_He secretly wanted to make her scared of the pool so that she'll cry for him to help her…sometimes he succeeded into making her cling to him, sometimes he fails when she gives up._

'_Come and get me (name)-chan!'_

_Longing?_

"Eh!? That's not good (name)-chan!" Nagisa's surprised face made you chuckle, and your chuckle made Sousuke come back to reality.

Sousuke was now staring at you as you argued with Nagisa about learning to swim.

"Makoto-senpai!" You called, "Nagisa is being mean!" you said.

"EH?" Nagisa pouted, "I'm not! I'm just suggesting!"

"Now, now you two. That's enough." Makoto stood up and placed himself between the two of you."

Makoto patted your head like a little kid and you grinned at Nagisa.

"UWA! But it was her who is mean!" Nagisa protested.

"I am not!"

"Now, now. That's enough." Makoto repeated, smiling. "Let's just call this a night – (name)-chan has classes tomorrow, and I don't like to keep her awake the whole night, you'll just have to wait for her to have free time Nagisa." He said to the now pouting blonde.

"Thank you, Makoto-senpai." You mouthed at Makoto who smiled at you.

"No problem (name)-chan." He said.

You were fixing yourself up when a hand reached for you. When you looked up you were meet with a pair of teal orbs. You looked down on his hand and up again at him.

He gestured for you to reach for it, and you did. He helped you up.

"Thank you Yamazaki-san." You said as you dust yourself before bowing at him and at the rest.

"Thank you for letting me join your get together." You smiled at them then at Makoto.

"Next time you'll have to stay the whole time (name)-chan!" Nagisa called at you and you smiled at him. Yes, _the same old Nagisa._ You quietly commented.

"I'll be leaving now- I have classes tomorrow." You said to them and Makoto nodded and followed you to the _genkan_; Sousuke also behind him.

"Sleep well (name)-chan." Makoto said.

"Mm." you nodded and opened your door. "Thank you and good night, Makoto-senpai…" and your eyes moved to the taller figure behind Makoto who was staring at you "You too, Yamazaki-san." You added lastly with a smile before you entered your apartment.

And suddenly, you heart skipped a beat when you heard his voice.

"Good night to you too, _**(name)-chan**_."

That moment you tilted your head to the side from sudden confusion that you felt.

'_Yamazaki-san's voice seems familiar…'_ but you just can't pinpoint where you heard it before…

'_And why the hell are you skipping a beat like an idiot!?'_ you glared at your chest…specifically to where your heart is supposed to be.

'_Hmpf. Probably I was just over-whelmed by Nagisa.'_ You commented to yourself as you locked your door and walked inside to your bedroom.

"Nagisa-kun." Sousuke called Nagisa's attention when he went back inside.

"Yes, what is it Sou-chan?" Nagisa turned to him.

"You mentioned that (name)-chan was your classmate?"

"Mm-hm, why?"

"Well, that means she lived in Iwatobi too?'

"Yea. Until the graduation of elementary." Nagisa informed him, "She used to go to Iwatobi with us. She's my classmate." He supplied, "also, she used to swim at the open pool near Iwatobi Sports with the young ones—her best friends: Chiaki and Miyaka-chan."

Yamazaki went on his thinking pose and he was digging his memory.

"Why Sou-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing. Just that she looks…_the same as she was before."_ His last words was unheard by the rest of them leaving Nagisa hanging from his answer.

"Oi, Sousuke! Why are you smiling there on your own like an idiot?" Sousuke smiled as he turned to Rin who was with Haru and Rei talking about stuffs.

"Nothing." He responded.

'_I'll see you soon again, (name).' _He promised to himself.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Are? It seems like it will be longer than I expected huh? Probably I'll be inserting new stories in between when I get the chance to write a new one or probably not…it really depends. But this story will be continued of course, especially now that Sousuke recognized you already.

Watch out for chapter 3 soon.

I apologize for the grammar and spelling again.


	4. Sousuke - Of Childhood and Memories (3)

**Of Childhood and Memories (3)****  
><strong>  
><em>Let's see where this part will take us…<em>

**.-*-*-. START HERE .-*-*-.**

You yawned as you start gathering up your books on your desk. Your class just ended for today. But you still needed to visit the library for your research; you remembered that Makoto's advice was to try getting sources from different libraries, and not just from the university's own.

And so, today, even though the due date of submission is still two months away, you decided to make a tour around the libraries and its facilities and also to check on the available books that you can use for future reference for your paper.

You called your friend so that you can meet up with her at the station and she agreed to meet you there. But that entire plan went all to trash when you got tangled in a small inconvenient situation.

"You really should just look for some other people to mess with, boys." Your friend advised the three boys who was trying to pick you and your friend up.

'Of all the days to mess up with me, they picked the day when I am wearing a skirt.' You silently grumbled; your friend covered for you to talk with the guys and convince them to go.

"Seriously, where did you get those trashes?" You quietly whispered to your friend.

"Gomen, (name)-chan. I was in a goukon and when I tried to escape, these three found me and followed me here." Your friend explained apologetically.

"You should've told me that you're in a goukon."

"But it was boring there- I was just asked to join by my other classmates because they need more people."

"You should've brought some take-out for me rather than those." You grumbled disgustingly as you smoothens the book you are holding. You silently thought about the damage that your book could do if you hit them with your book.

"But (friend's name)-chan~" one of the boys purred.

"I'm sorry I'm not really interested, and my friend isn't too- look the bus is almost here - we'll be going now." Your friend excused.

"Hey babe, don't be so rude- it's just dinner." The other one injected, trying to take your friend's hand with him-seeing his gestures your hands move on its own and the hard side of the book you are holding hit the back of the palm of the guy who reached for your friend.

"Itai!" The guy half screamed and you glowered at him when he turns to you in pain.

"Ah, my hand slipped." You turned and started walking away from the bus stop. "Let's go (friend's name)." You called and look over your shoulder. "Or would you rather prefer it that I go and hurt them here?" You asked.

"O-okay." Your friend answered in surprise and followed you only to be stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder, "(name)-chan!"

"Wait! Come back here! You too over there woman!" The third guy called you irritated.

"Why you-" you were going to walk back to them and probably give them a piece of your mind and a piece of your shoe heels- just in time! You were wearing a good pair of heels today to match your clothes. "You're really trying my patience-" your voice was cut off when a huge well-built body suddenly blocked your path.

"What-" you looked up and saw a certain black haired guy glowering at the three guys who suddenly froze from being pinned under the tall guy's glares.

"You really should let go of her. She doesn't look like she wants to come with you." He said to them and in a couple of second the guy who was holding your friend let's her go.

"T-thank you." Your friend said.

"No problem." The guy said then he looked over his shoulder and glanced at you.

"And you there," he said to you and you blinked up at him, "you shouldn't act harshly like that- you cannot take them down on your own- especially not in that outfit..."

Your face turned red in embarrassment when he scolded her and more deeper when she realize that it was the same guy who was with Nagisa's gang the other night.

"...(name)-chan." He calls your name lastly.

"...Yamazaki-san..." You said quietly in surprise.

"Great, you remembered my name." He smirked down at you, and you can't help but stare up at his mesmerizing teal orbs.

"Anou...do you know each other?" You friend asked you.

"...Yes." you answered, your eyes never breaking the eye contact. "He's Makoto-senpai's friend."

Sousuke's eyes dropped fractionally from your answer and this made you blink...twice, thrice.

'Staring is rude (name)!' You scolded yourself.

"Thank you for helping us Yamazaki-san." You quietly bowed at him and he just sighed.

"Don't do it again. That's dangerous, what will you do if they hurt you back?"

"I understand." You looked down guiltily.

Sousuke looked at the station and found the bus just left the stop.

"Where are the two of you heading anyway?" He asked, trying to start a conversation, and this made you look up at him again.

"The public library." You answered.

"Oh, i see. But think you have to postpone that though." He said, and gestured to the bus stop. "The bus just left."

"Eh!?" You watched as the bus turn around the corner disappearing completely from your sight. "We missed it!"

"I'm really sorry, (name)-chan!" Your friend apologized to you, "it's my fault- I didn't tell them to back off since the start."

"Don't mind it- but are you okay?" You asked her.

"Yeah."

"Great." You sighed, "how about you Yamazaki-san, are you going somewhere?" You asked him.

"Ah, I'm heading to Tachibana's place. I'm dropping by Rin's birthday gift for him." Sousuke said.

"Oh yea, yesterday was Senpai's birthday. He went back home to Iwatobi to spent it with his family and friends."

"Aa." Sousuke agreed.

You didn't know how but later that day you ended up walking back home with Sousuke; your friend went back to her dorm as well, apologizing to you and promising you that she'll come with you to the library tomorrow and you agreed.

Since Sousuke is on his was to Makoto's apartment which is also in the same place as yours the two of you walked back there together.

"So I heard that you're from Iwatobi too?" Sousuke started.

"Mm. I spent my childhood years there…but he had to move back to my mother's hometown again before I started junior high..." you said.

"I heard that you spend summer swimming at the outdoor pool nearby Iwatobi sports."

"Yes with my friends." You answered.

The two of you stopped in front of Makoto's room.

"Ah, we're here." You said, and smiled at Sousuke and he pressed the doorbell.

(_**Bzzzz)**__**  
><strong>_  
>You waited outside with him, it would be rude to leave him there oin his own right?<p>

_**(Bzzzz)**_

No answer.

"Are?" You looked over your watch and tilted your head to the side in confusion, "Senpai should be home now." You said.

Then you glanced at Sousuke.

"Maybe he's not yet back..."

"Rin told me he'll be home by now." Sousuke turned to you, "I guess I'll just wait at the coffee shop across the street."

"Ah, you can stay at my place if you'd like." You offered, "And since you helped us back there earlier, I'll cook something as a thank you."

Looking at you Sousuke's lips formed a small smile.

"That's fine with me." And he followed you to your room.

You were glad that you cleaned up yesterday. And you served him a can of soda.

"Sorry, I only have coke in my fridge." You smiled apologetically at him.

"Don't worry, anything is fine." He said, he looked around your room, it was a smaller than Makoto's.

"I'll just make us pasta, is that's alright with you." You said.

"Yes, anything is fine." You smiled and walked to the kitchen and started working for the pasta.

"Yamazaki-san, where do you go?"You asked, just to start a conversation.

"I go to the same university as you and Makoto." He answered and this information surprised you.

"Really? I don't see you around..."

"I'm from a different department." He supplied.

"Oh, that explains it." You smiled quietly.

There was another moment of silence as you started making the sauce, it wasn't awkward. Rather, it was a comforting silence. Yamazaki used the opportunity to let his eyes wonder around your room and stopped in front of a small picture frame.

In the picture was you and your two other friends and Makoto at the pool. Makoto's arm was around your shoulder and his other arms draped around the boy on his other side. And another girl was clinging behind him. Haru was on the pool at the background only his eyes was visible but still looking at the camera.

Studying it carefully, it was the same year when Rin left Sano Gakuen to join Iwatobi for the relay team.

"It was taken during the summer of my sixth grade," you said coming from behind of Sousuke and he placed it back on the night stand.

"Sorry, it was just-" Sousuke tried to excuse himself.

"Don't worry its fine. It's a gift from Makoto-senpai." You informed him as you placed a plate of pasta for Sousuke and the other for you. "He said so that I won't miss my friends and be sad."

You chuckled remembering Makoto's tearful face when you were already seated inside the car. He was like a mom letting go of her daughter...

Since that day, you and Sousuke became close friends. There are times when Sousuke would suddenly show up outside your room after your class and surprising you and asking if you have time and if you want to accompany him at the library.

You have agreed to him most of the time because you need to do some research to at the same library and there are times when your friend isn't around too-the other times when you declined to his offer because you'd have to stay behind to do some projects with your classmates, he'd just show up with a cup of your favorite coffee and or something to eat.

You didn't question Sousuke's action towards you. You figured that he probably doesn't have any close friends at the university, you noticed that he and Haru doesn't go well; and Makoto and Haru are always together; meanwhile, Matsuoka Rin studying in a different university from them leaving Sousuke on his own.

"Yamazaki-san." You called him one day, you just finished your assignment that day and Sousuke was still working on his own. But you were bored, so you decided to interrupt him.

"Hm?" Sousuke looked at you, who were sitting across him.

"Your eyes are teal aren't they?" you randomly asked. There are times when you caught his eyes on you…there are also times when he isn't looking at you, but you are the one staring at him.

"Yes." He answered.

And you smiled inwardly at the sudden flash of your childhood memories…

'Ah yeah, there's that kid back then…with the same color of orbs…' you remembered.

"You remind me of this kid I met when I was in fifth grade…"

"Really? Who is this kid then?" Sousuke closed his notebook; he let his chin rest on the back of his palm supported by his elbow on the table as he leaned closer to hear your voice.

"Nothing special, just someone I randomly met one summer…" you looked away, your smile changed into a small frown so is Sousuke's upon hearing your answer.

"If he's nothing special, you shouldn't be remembering him at a random times like this." He commented and this made you frown further.

'Is he mad or something?' you quietly gazed at the window behind Sousuke and sighed…well…

'Well, it wasn't like I was still holding on to some crappy promises of coming back to play with us…' you commented to yourself.

"I guess you're right." You gave up, "I don't even know why that kid popped on my memory like that…probably because your eyes are just really similar." You decided.

"Well, what does he look like?" Sousuke asked.

"I can't remember." You gazed at him. "But that kid loves swimming." You supplied, "And have the same teal eyes like yours."

There was a short silence between the two of you.

"If I remember correctly, my best friend likes him romantically, she way in fourth grade that time…" you close your eyes trying to remember details.

"And?"

"But she didn't get a chance to tell him because she was interrupted by random things- I did try to help her out one time…but the kid said something to me…" you looked at Sousuke.

"You should finish your work, Yamazaki-san." You reminded him with a smile. "I'm sorry I interrupted your concentration." You gave him an apologetic smile.

"No, you didn't." Sousuke answered. "Go on."

"He…confessed to me when I tried to make him talk to my best friend…" realizing that you're already talking too much about the past, you glared at Sousuke but it seems like it didn't affect him at all. "I don't think it's really important anymore. It's all in the past."

"Do you feel something for him back then?" Sousuke asked.

"That?" you gave Sousuke a teasing smile, "is something only I should know." You answred, "But he did promise us that he'll come back- but he didn't." you smiled sadly remembering the events. "So it doesn't really matter what I feel for him back then… and besides I'm too young to think of that stuffs."

"I am referring to your feelings if you'll see him again now." Sousuke pressed.

"Why?" you asked him, "It's just probably a small crush. We must not take that seriously."

Yamazaki stared at you quietly, you didn't know if he's irritated or something.

"I cannot even remember his name, Yamazaki-san." You decided to add lastly.

There was another silence and you sighed.

'Yamazaki-san seems irritated…' you silently watched him.

"You should just call me Sousuke." He suddenly said to you, this surprised you when you looked up at him… and he was giving you a very serious look.

"Eh?"

"Call me by my given name, Sousuke." He repeated, and somehow, that serious look he was giving you is something you cannot say **'no'** to.

"Ok." You said, "Sou-Sousuke-san." You said slowly testing how his name will be like when you call his name.

"That's good (name)-chan." Sousuke smiled and raffled your hair.

"He-hey!" you protested, but Sousuke just chuckled at you. "Don't do that!" you swatted his hands away and he laughed.

Somehow, that awkwardness that resulted from the conversation you had with Sousuke disappeared.

That night when you got home, you received a message from your mother.

_From: Mom_

_Subject: this weekend_

_(name)-chan, can you go and buy your Aunt Satsuki a new set of sewing materials and some threads and set of new Kimono fabrics and then deliver it there. I sent the money already to your account. I'll take care of your transportation too._

You frowned, and you thought this weekend you can rest…but no, you cannot.

**.-*-*-.****The next day .-*-*-.****  
><strong>

The next day you went put early to get the stuffs your mother asked you to buy.

Today, you'll be taking the train back to Iwatobi… you smiled silently.

It's nice to go and visit the place where you spent your childhood. You were planning to surprise your friends too.

And just in time for the Iwatobi Festival on the next day too.

_WOW. _

**.-*-*-.****Iwatobi .-*-*-.**

That same day, Sousuke also went back to Iwatobi to have a check-up for his shoulder. It wasn't because it's starting to hurt again, but he just wants to do it regularly just to make sure he can go full force in swimming again soon.

Coming out of the Hospital, he saw Kisumi and his little brother coming out of the store.

"Uwa! Sousuke!" He half-screamed seeing him, they did a little catch up that late morning until Kisumi and Sousuke decided to take the catching up at a nearby family restaurant where they can also have their lunch too.

"We're both going to the outdoor pool today near Iwatobi. You should come with us. And you know…swim a little, just for fun." Kisumi said to him.

He declined though, he didn't want to go back there anymore – though that place hold something dear to him… the first girl hat he fell for…that was where they first met…

But Sousuke doesn't have any plans of revealing to her that it was him…

He was planning on starting again and get to know you better more.

Sousuke stood In front of the open pool, he watched as Kisumi's brother do his laps then backstrokes…

But then that moment, a certain brunette approached him. He lifted himself up from the pool and dried his hair a little with a towel, before approaching Sousuke.

Sousuke blinked as the guy stared at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Somehow, he cannot just glare at him. He has a very innocent face- no scratch that, a little childish face.

"Are you by any chance…Sou-chan?"

Sousuke's eyes widened and he suddenly feel irritated that he came to that place again…only to have someone recognize him.

"I am right! It is you Sou-chan!" the smaller guy squealed excitedly, "It's me, Chiaki!"

Fuck it. Of all the people, it has to be this guy.

Chiaki, your best friend.

**.-*-*-.****YOUR TURN.-*-*-.**

"Aunt Satsuki!" you called as you let yourself inside the family house you know very well since your childhood days. It was like your second home when you were still living there.

"I brought the stuffs mom wanted you to have!" You smiled you found the middle aged woman at the kitchen and hugged him.

"Welcome back, (name)-chan." He greeted.

You had a small conversation with your Aunt about random Tokyo stuffs…until the topic about your friends came up.

"You have a good timing, your childhood friend Chiaki just got back too. You should go out and meet up with him. Miyaka though, is I think is still in Tokyo with her mother."

"Oh I see. I'll just meet up with Chiaki later tonight at the Matsuri." You said. "It's tonight right?"

"Ah, no." Your aunt said, "Matsuri will be held tomorrow. Go and have fun today, wonder around the town, I bet the Tachibana twins will be happy if you visit them too."

"Ok…" you smiled and start wondering around the town where you grew up… you also emailed Chiaki that you are around..you didn't get a response though…

Walking, you ended up standing in front of the entrance of the open door pools.

"Chiaki, are you swimming right now?" you said the moment Chiaki answered your call.

||'Are? (name)-chan?'

"Yeah, who else?" you chuckled, "you know I'm standing right now in front of the Open door pools." You chuckled as you heard his surprised gasp.

|| 'Really? What a good timing! I am also on my way out now!' he said

"That's great! I'll meet you at the entrance." You said,

|| 'Okay! You'll be surprised who I met earlier today!' he said to you.

"Who?" you asked, you really don't care at all, you were just glad you get to walk around the town again.

||'It's a secret!' he said excitedly, 'wait, I'm almost at the entrance' you heard him say before followed by 'Saw you!' before ending the call.

You turned and met your childhood best friend Chiaki.

"Chiaki~" you called and the two of you hugged each other like brothers and sisters.

"Uwa~ I missed you~ you should've told me you're coming back today too."

"It was sudden, Mom and Aunt Satsuki's errands" you told him.

"I see. I heard that you had a get together with Makoto-senpai last time!"

"Mm. They invited me." You answered, "Let's go? I want to walk around more."

"Wait, I met someone today, you'll be surprise!" he said.

"Eh? Who is it?"

"Ah! There they are, Sou-chan!" Chiaki called and waved at the direction of the entrance of the pool.

'who?' you your eyes narrowed frantically, trying to comprehend…until you finally did.

"Sou-chan?"

"Yes, Sou-chan. The Sou-chan who we played with back during the summer." He said.

"Eeeeeh?" you were really surprised that Chiaki still recognize him.

"Sou-chan! Over here! (name)-chan is here too! Isn't that lucky!?" he called.

Sousuke froze when Chiaki called him again, at first he didn't recognize the person he was talking to, (name)-chan.

"Look! It's Sou-chan!"

When you turned around you were met by a very familiar face to you…

"You're Sou-chan?" You were surprised to see him again…but more surprised when you realize that you were just with him yesterday…talking about this 'Sou-chan' kid you met during your fifth grade's summer.

"…Sousuke-san…" you looked at him as if he betrayed you… well, he did right? He made you talk about what happened back before when he knows what happened exactly that time himself…

"(Name)…" his voice was apologetic, you can clearly hear it, and his eyes was pleading for you not to get mad.

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**A/N:**

**The fuck? I finished this just one day… ehhh!?**

**I hope you liked it. Tomorrow, probably will be last chapter…I HOPE**

**Please leave a comment.**

**Thank you**

**And I apologize again for the grammar errors,**


	5. Sousuke - Of Childhood and Memories (4)

"You're Sou-chan?" You were surprised to see him again…but more surprised when you realize that you were just with him yesterday…talking about this 'Sou-chan' kid you met during your fifth grade's summer.

"…Sousuke-san…" you looked at him as if he betrayed you… well, he did right? He made you talk about what happened back before when he knows what happened exactly that time himself…

"(Name)…" his voice was apologetic, you can clearly hear it, and his eyes was pleading for you not to get mad.

"(name)-chan look! Its Sou-chan! We played with him one summer during elementary, remember?" Chiaki excitedly reminded you.

"You're Sou-chan?" your voice's pitch went up a little when you asked again you didn't wait for his answer though, "Wow." Sousuke never missed the sarcasm in your tone.

"So, are you staying here too, (name)-chan?" Chiaki asked excitedly.

"Yes. I thought today's the festival, but then I remembered, when I checked Aunt's calendar, its tomorrow." You answered, ignoring Sousuke.

"How about you Sou-chan?" Chiaki turned to Sousuke who was just standing there and probably...thinking so hard of something.

"Yes. I'm staying at my dad's." Sousuke answered, "It's just a station away." He added.

"That's great!" Chiaki cheered, "How about we meet up tomorrow and let's go to the Matsuri together? Good idea, right?"

"No." You interjected, "I think, _Sou-chan _might have other business he needs to deal with. You shouldn't plan things like that on your own." You highlight the part of his nickname as you let your eyes meet his own teal ones.

'I don't want to see you.' Was what your eyes say before you looked away.

"Eh?" Chiaki looked disappointed, "Do you have other business tomorrow evening Sou-chan?" Chiaki asked.

Sousuke met your eyes; he was waiting for you to answer for him. If you didn't want to see him tomorrow—okay, he'll do so...but when he met your eyes, he can clearly see nothing. No expression of irritation or anything at all.

Empty.

"I'm free tomorrow." He answered.

"See? He's free tomorrow!" Chiaki smiled excitedly, "Now then. I'll see you tomorrow again Sou-chan." Chiaki smiled at Sousuke and Sousuke nodded at him before he turned to you again.

"Let's go then?" Chiaki asked you.

"Mm." Was your answer.

"Bye Sou-chan, see you tomorrow." Chiaki called and waved at you.

"Aa." Sousuke was waiting for you to talk, but you didn't. Instead, you just nodded at him and walked beside Chiaki.

"What's wrong Sousuke?" Kisumi asked when he appeared beside Sousuke. He and his brother went to the mini mart across the outdoor pool for something to drink and let Sousuke have time to catch up with his old friends.

"Eh? Is it that girl?" Kisumi noted as he followed Sousuke's look. "She doesn't look like she likes seeing you though...Is she your friend?" he asked.

"Tsk." Sousuke clicked his tongue in irritation, both hands were inside his jacket pocket and ignored Kisumi's question.

"What kind of answer is that Sousuke?" Kisumi asked, curious.

"..." Sousuke didn't answer as he turned to the direction to the station.

"Eh? What was that about?" Kisumi mused and his brother appeared beside him.

"What is onii-chan?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just Sousuke..." He watched as Sousuke disappeared in sight. "…is being weird. I wonder who that girl was earlier…"

**.-*-*-. NEXT DAY .-*-*-.**

Sousuke the next day arrived at the meeting place that Chiaki sets up. When he got there Chiaki and you weren't there yet. He looked at his watch 5:45pm.

He's just in time. But where are you and Chiaki? He decided to wait at the bench, so he sat there for 15 minutes.

**(VRRRRRR)**

**(VRRRRRR) **

Sousuke fished his phone from his pocket and received a message then he sighed as he finished reading them. And as if in cue, when he turned his phone off, you came in view running and stopping in front of the bench where he was sitting comfortably.

You panted and start catching up with your breathing as your eyes scan around to look for Chiaki.

"What took you so long?" Sousuke's voice coming from behind you made you breathe out in relief.

"Where's Chiaki?" you asked.

"Not yet here."

"What?" you looked him irritated, "And here I thought I was late." You mumbled.

"You are late." Sousuke clarified.

"Well, it's just _you_ so I think it's fine if you wait there on your own." You said to him quietly. You talk differently than the way you usually talk to him before.

And Sousuke can clearly see that.

"We should talk (name)-chan." He suggested, and you looked at him.

"What for?" you glanced at him, he was now standing beside you, "About yesterday's revelation?" You asked, but your didn't let him answer yet, instead you continued, "So what if you're the kid that we once played with during that summer?"

I would really appreciate it if you have told me that earlier after I told you that story." You quietly added, "You are probably laughing at me when I started blabbing out stuffs…"

When you said STUFFS you were referring to the fact that you told him that this Sou-chan confess his love for you-you just don't go saying stuffs like that you know…it makes you sound like you are boasting…

_UGH… _that the most embarrassing part—what if he thought I am boasting about that confession!?

"No-wait. At least listen to me explain." Sousuke turned your face him.

"What's more to explain?" You said to him, "There's nothing more to explain."

"There is!" Sousuke snapped at you; your eyes widened in surprise when he raised his voice.

"I didn't know it was you at first when I first saw you at Tachibana's place." He started, "But when you talked to Nagisa about swimming that's when I remembered what you told me back during that summer…" Sousuke made you look up to him.

_'I don't really need to learn how to dive underwater,' the (h/c) haired girl said to him, "as long as I know how to float and swim to survive that's fine._

"Then you should've just told me immediately after tha-!"

"I'm not yet done!" He interrupted, "When I went to Tachibana's place to deliver his present, that's the only time I was able to confirm that it was really you—when I saw your picture with your friends."

"But still you didn't tell me anything!"

"I was looking for a perfect timing! That is why I always come to your department to see you." Sousuke continued.

"And?" You crossed your arms in front of your chest, waiting for him to explain.

"The other day, when you suddenly said that my eyes reminded you of someone...you looked so sad when you told me he didn't come back..." Sousuke gazed into your eyes waiting for your reaction, "since you cannot remember his face-my face back then...I decided not to reveal my identity- I just want you to forget him...that old me..."

"...and focus on the present me." He added.

There was a short silence between you two as you studied his face.

"Ok." You answered.

"Huh?"

"I said OK." You repeated, "You want me to forget that kid? Okay- there's nothing to remember _him_ for anyway." You sighed.

"You're not getting my point." Sousuke sighed as well. "I am saying that I wanted you to remember me as the me right now—not the kid who confessed to you before and broke the promise of coming back again—cause I will not do it again."

"Whether you do it again, or not- it has nothing to do with me right?—how about we just stop talking about it now? It's all in the past- I just happen to remember it because of your eyes." You sighed. "I was just a little irritated that you didn't tell me about it...and surprised as well. It's not really a big thing."

"Sorry." Sousuke said. "I have a feeling that you are still pissed at me…"

"Yes. Yes, I am still pissed at you." You sighed. "But, let's just forget about it." this time you looked up at him with a genuine smile.

"Good." Sousuke smiled at you and pulled you to him in an embrace that surprised you. "Because I don't want to see you hating me." Your face turned red as Sousuke and you stood still in that position.

"Sousu-" you tried to pull away from his hold, but he stopped you.

"I like you (name)." he whispered to you.

"What?" you looked up at him, "You might've mistaken your old feelings-"

"No." Sousuke assured you, "My feelings for you before is not that quite different from the current feelings that I have now…but the present's much _stronger_."

"Wha-what are you saying!? We just-" you stuttered, "and how can you just say that you like me just like that easily?" you pulled away from him, and avoided to look into his eyes.

"The first time you stepped into Tachibana's house—when I laid my eyes on you, I know that I want to get to know you more. But that week was exam week, so I had to do first what I have to do. Then Rin's errand came in, just in time." Sousuke said to you with a smile.

Your face turned hot and red... and your heart started beating faster.

'Kamisama...why is my heart beating so fast? This isn't like the shoujo manga right?' you glared at your chest, right above where your heart is supposed to be... 'STOP IT!' you mentally scolded.

"What do they call it...?" Sousuke murmured as he smiled at your face, "Love at first sight?" He said to you, "And add to it the fact that you are my first love when I was a kid..."

"Wh-what!?" Sousuke chuckled at when you stuttered. Your face turned darker shade of red as you hear his confession...

"Let's just say...You just made me fall in love with you all over again." Sousuke finished.

"I-" honestly, you really didn't know what to say. Your head stopped working, and your heart is beating like hell is taking over the world.

"I..." you muttered again, this time you focused your head on the ground like it was the most fascinating thing ever.

The evening breeze blew causing your (h/l) (h/c) hair to flutter behind your back.

"I don't know what to say- how to respond." You murmured quietly. And Sousuke smiled at your response.

"Well...that is good. I'll just have to teach you how you should respond to me okay?" he said as he pulled you back to him, and you let him.

"Look up." He whispered to your ear and you obliged.

Your (e/c) met his own teal ones. You can clearly see Sousuke's face and he was smiling at you gently before he leaned down to connect your lips with his own. When he pulled away, he gave you a very satisfied smile and you just embarrassingly buried yourself onto his chest to hide your face.

Sousuke chuckled at your reaction and think that it was cute.

Sousuke thought that suddenly, everything is good and perfect...until his eyes met a set of blue ones.

"Ha-Haru! It's rude to stare!" a Makoto's flustered call made you jolt, and this action and Sousuke just pushed your head further closer to his chest to hide your face and sent Haru a glare an equal glare.

"Makoto, he's taking our daughter to the dark side." Haru said.

"No, Haru~ he isn't." Makoto pulled Haru back behind the bushes where Nagisa and Rei were hiding too.

"Go on, don't mind us!" Nagisa called behind the bushes.

"Are they not done yet?" it was Chiaki, who was busy eating Takoyaki and is crouching beside Nagisa and Rei.

"Guys~ let's not interrupt them further." Makoto chided.

"Okay. Nagisa-senpai, let's go to the Candy booth!" Chiaki announced and pulled Nagisa with him as he exited behind the bushes and Rei followed.

"But I want to see more~" Nagisa protested, but Rei pushed his glasses and reprimanded him about privacy. Makoto and Haru followed...but Haru glared at Sousuke before he left the scene completely behind him Makoto apologized for their interference.

Sousuke smiled when they were alone once again. And this time you pulled away and looked behind you to look at the rest of the boys leaving and making their way back to the Matsuri.

"They saw it." You murmured.

"So what? Its better like that...they'll know that you're with me right?" Sousuke said smiling.

"Shut up..." you murmured, "Don't talk anymore." You grumbled, embarrassed.

Sousuke just chuckled and he knows immediately that you are embarrassed.

"Let's go to the Matsuri?" Sousuke offered and you nodded.

He took your hands with him and started walking to the same direction where the boys went off to.

**.-*-*-. NOTE .-*-*-.**

Ah, Gomenasai. It seems like I messed this part up it didn't turn out good as I want it to be, but I really have to end the story here. If I lengthen more the 'fight' I won't be able to finish this story anymore because it's a very long. So I decided to end it here… where they end up together as lovers…BUT!

BUT, I am thinking of an extra.

a. Argument

b. Jealousy

c. MARRIED life

_**Yes. They did live happily ever after... **__but not yet...3 stages more to go :)_

voting ENDS: **NOVEMBER 28**…

comment your pick-it seems like I cannot tag my poll here- and im ot sure if the poll that i made is visible on my profile. but even so, please check it out on my profile. if its not there- just comment. Im new to this poll thingy.


End file.
